Golden Week
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Ada memberitahukan sesuatu yang membuat Vincent tertawa, Gil membatu, Jack panik, dan Sharon kegirangan, apa itu?


GOLDEN WEEK

A PANDORA HEARTS FANFICTION

Written By Hatsune JuLie Michaelis

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Enjoy!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar bersahut-sahutan menapak jalanan berbatu yang panjang. Sebuah pintu besar berukir telah menunggu di ujung jalan. Dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka,...

"Selamat datang," para pelayan kediaman Nightray membungkuk menyambut sekelompok orang yang berdiri di depan pintu, tamu tuan muda mereka.

"Rupanya ini Nightray Mansion," komentar Jack. "Lumayang."

"Kalau kau membandingkannya dengan istana buckingham sih memang lumayan," seorang gadis yang memakai gaun putih dan rambut berwarna keperakan berkata dengan nada sarkasme.

Anggota rombongan itu yang lain tertawa, kecuali Jack, gadis serba putih itu, dan gadis lain yang hampir identik dengan gadis serba putih itu kecuali warna rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Cukup bercandanya, ayo naik ke kamar masing-masing," ajak Oz, adik Jack.

"Setelah itu turun lagi untuk makan ya?" kata Alice sambil berjalan di samping Oz.

"Setelah itu ke perpustakaan untuk membaca novel," sambung Sharon.

Maka, Break mendukung Sharon, Oz ikut saja kemauan para wanita, Jack pun mendukung Alice (Tentu saja), Alyss cuek saja tapi tetap disana karena dia rasa meanrik, dan Eida,... dia telah pergi ke kamarnya duluan.

Eida bisa sampai di tempat Nightray ini karena hari itu adalah Golden Week, dan Vincent Nightray mengundangnya tinggal di sana selama liburan, ebrsama saudara-saudara dan teman-temannya.

"Nona Eida, barang anda sudah saya rapikan, semuanya sudah ada pada tempatnya," kata seorang pealyan yang mengantar Eida ke kamarnya.

Eida yang dari tadi hanya duduk sambil memandangi kebun, emnoleh. "Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih," katanya tulus sambil tersenyum manis.

Pelayan tersebut tampak menyipit, tapi hanya sebentar karena sedetik berikutnya raut muka pelayan itu kembali datar. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, kalau ada yang anda butuhkan, silahkan membunyikan bel yang ada di nakas," kata pealyan itu.

Eida mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Pelayan berambut perak dengan pakaian biru-putih tadi pun keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Eida sendirian di kamar yang entah kenapa jadi diliputi keheningan. Dan tak sampai 1 menit kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Eida.

"Siapa?" tanya Eida.

Si pengetuk menjawab, "Vincent Nightray."

Wajah Eida langsung sumringah. Dengan terburu-buru Eida bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu.

"Hai," sapa Vincent.

Eida memandang rindu pada orang itu, muali dari rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan diikat, matanya yang berwarna merah dan emas, sampai senyum jahil yang seolah-olah setiap saat terpahat di wajahnya.

"Vince!" pekik Eida girang sambil memeluk Vincent. "Aku kangeeeenn!"

"Aku juga kok," kata Vincent sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Eida. "Bagaimana kabarmu, nona prefek?"

Eida melepaskan eplukannya dan memandang Vincent dengan cemberut, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi cerah. "Baik kok, sangat malah," jawabnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kau lihat?" tanya Vincent sambil menunjuk badannya sendiri. "Tak ada satu pun yang kurang."

Eida terkikik geli mendengar kata-kata Vincent. "Oh ya Vince, ada hal penting yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

"Hn?"

"Penting sekali!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya sambil berjaan-jalan di luar, atau turun ke kota?"

"Ide bagus," kata Eida. "Aku ambil _bonnet_ku dulu ya."

"Cepatlah!"

P.H

"Bagaimana kabar Gil?" tanya Eida. Dia menerima uluran tangan Vincent yang hendak membantunya turun dari kereta kuda.

Vincent tersenyum jahil, atau mungkin sampai terkekeh. "Tidak begitu baik, tapi tidak mengkhawatirkan," jawab Vincent. "dan cukup menghiburr untuk dilihat."

Eida memandang Vincent skeptis. "Vincent Nightray!" kata Eida dengan nada menggurui. "Kau tak boleh bersikap jahil terhadap saudaramu sendiri. Dan biar kutebak, kau pasti membesar-besarkan perkataan Jack-Onii-sama mengenai pertunangan kita untuk menggoda pria malang itu."

"Benar sekali," kata Vincent sambil terkekeh. "Kau memang seorang yang jenius, pantas jadi prefek."

Eida cemberut lagi emndengar sebutan prefek itu. "Kau masih saja suka menggoda ya."

"Terserah apa katamy," ujar Vincent. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran disana, makanannya enak," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan.

"Terserah padamu juga tuan Nightray," kata Eida masih cemberut, sukses membuat Vincent tertawa.

.

"Pesanan Anda, Seafood," ucap seorang pelayan.

Vincent dan Eida tersenyum menerimanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" tanya Vincent begitu si pelayang pergi.

Mata Eida berbinar-binar. "Jangan kaget ya!" Eida memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan," kata Vincent percaya diri.

Eida meletakkan garpunya kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Vincent, dan berbicara dengan volume pelan. "Aku sudah jadi pacarnya Elliot."

JGERR,... entah kenapa seperti ada background kilat dan petir.

"APA?" sebuah teriakan, tapi bukan berasal dari Vicnent, mealinkan; Jack, Gilbert, dan Sharon.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Eida dengan wajah merah padam, campuran malu dan marah.

Vincent kelihatan diam sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tanagn kanan, dan sadarlah Eida bahwa pria itu sedang menahan tawa begitu melihat pundak pria itu yang agak bergetar.

"Cukup, aku mau pulang," ujar Eida kesal, meninggalkan Vicnent yang tawanya hampir meledak, dan tiga orang yang panik, mau mati, dan kegirangan.

P.H

"Oz, kenapa kau tak panik waktu Eida dan Vincent kencan?" tanya Alice yang sibuk dengan daging serta sosisnya.

Oz menoleh memandang Alice dengan sorot mata tak mengerti. "Tentu saja karena Eida Cuma menganggap Vicnent seperti kakak," jawab Oz.

"Ohh,..." respon Alice.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dengan keras.

"Eida pacaran dengan Elliot," ucap Jack, Gil, dan Sharon nyaris bersamaan, tepat ketika saat Oz melihat ke arah halaman dimana seorang Elliot Nightray sedang bermesraan dengan adiknya.

Perlahan namun pasti, aura setan memancar dari tubuh Oz. "Hohoho,... Elliot ya?" gumamnya sambil tersenyum setan di tambah meregangkan tubuh.

"Ah,... tamat sudah riwayat si Elliot," batin semua yang ada di sana.

O W A R I

Author's Note :

Akhirnya saya bisa bikin VincEida lagi.

Yang kemaren udah kuhapus dan kuganti dengan yang ini.

Semoga kalian semua suka ya!

REVIEW?


End file.
